Concerto
by UchiHime
Summary: AU. Short one-shot. Invoolves music and implied smut.


_**Concerto**_

The theater was completely silent and the only light came from the powerful spotlights on the stage fixated on a lacquer black piano. From stage left a young man entered dressed in his finest clothes and took a seat on the piano bench. He sat up straight and proud with his fingers held poise over the keys, but when the music started it isn't a piano that is heard. Somewhere off stage an unseen player filled the room with the woeful sounds of a violin.

The violist entered stage right. His eyes closed as he held his instrument tucked carefully under his chin. The elegant fingers of his left hand danced across the strings as his right hand pushed and pulled his perfectly rosined bow. His steps were slow and precise as he walked towards the piano. He came to a stop and turned to face the dark audience in a practiced move, his eyes never opening.

The music that spilled from his hands on his wood and steel instrument was low and mournful. Bringing to mind images of pain and love.

_The two lovers smiled as they fell into each other's arms. Love and strong emotion manifested itself in their eyes. Lips met chastely, only to deepen once it became obvious that neither wanted this embrace to ever end._

One last note rang from the violin's strings and wafted through the auditorium. There was a moment of silence after the note finally died away, before long slender fingers flitted across piano keys and summoned another low loving piece.

The movements of fingers across the ivory keys was quick and practiced. The pianist's eyes fell closed as well as he played his instrument, bringing life to his music as if it was a simple to do as his very breathing. A peaceable smile played at the musician's lips as he allowed himself to be carried high above the confines of physical reality on the notes of his music.

His music sang of deep caring and love.

_The gentle kisses transcended to probing of tongues and gentle nips of teeth as hand caressed and explored flesh, pushing aside clothing in the all important desire to just get closer. Clothes were shyly pushed apart to make way for the timid explorations. Two sets of eyes locked and though unspoken, the thought was mutual: not enough._

A final key was hit and the piano's dying note thrummed above the room. Once the note was no longer able to be heard, there was two breaths a silence before both the pianist and violist resumed play of their instruments at a new faster pace.

The music thrummed hard and fast pulling to mind passion and desire, love and lust, want and need. The all consuming urge for _more_. The sounds of piano and violin entwined almost movements of a practiced frenzy, the musicians made love the music and each other.

_Clothes were discarded in a rush. Hands touched, caressed, pulled, tugged, clung, held, loved. Lips kissed, licked, nipped, sucked, whispered, promised, declared. Bodies molded together as loud pants and moans filled the room. Love was expressed in the most archaic of ways, with movements of bodies in the most intimate embraces._

The violin's sound ended first, followed shortly after by the piano. Green eyes met silver and identical sympathetic smiles were granted to the two musicians. With a silent sigh, the violinist's eyes fell once more as he lifted his bow.

Never before had such a mournful melody been played. The music from the violin rang of surprise, hurt, anger, and heart ache. The violinist's eyes were not the only ones wet with tears as he played the tune of a lover scorned, humiliated, and broken.

_The two lovers stared at each other, disenchanted by the magic that had held them so enraptured with love. Trust had been broken and promises forgotten. What had once been between them had ended in scandal. No words were spoken, but so much was said with the simple meeting of eyes. With nothing left to salvage, they walked away from each other. _

The violin's final note played, and the violinist stood with his arms limply at his side, head bowed, eyes hidden, posture defensive and hurt. He visibly flinched when the pianist began to play his final piece, his body shook with what could only be fettered sobs as the notes wafted through the theater. Emotions cried from within the sound: regret, want, reluctance, depression, and... nothing. Nothing ever again. Nothingness forever after.

With elegant fingers dancing across ivory keys the pianist played the tune of a life ending.


End file.
